The Prince and Her Heart
by missonlineauthor
Summary: He's a prince with a royal status, She's an ordinary girl with one encounter can they change each other, fall in love or hate each other for the rest of their lives..
1. The Encounter

Amu chii!" a brunette with red ribbons in her hair yelled.

"Yaya chan! What are you doing here?" asked the girl with unusually pink hair.

" I'm here to visit silly!" said Yaya.

With the two friends had a very special bond enjoying their life….. Or what I would like to say anyways. This is a story of a Prince and a Pink haired girl we'll start at the beginning.

" I want that pink haired girl right now!" Yamabuki Sai yelled at his assistant.

" Your majesty the pink haired girl is not in town anymore she has fled and gave us half of her hair for your enjoyment," said Shiro.

" FIND HER AT ONCE SHIRO!" yelled Sai.

"Where am I?" Amu thought.

"I'm gonna go on ok Utau kukai!" said the mysterious blue haired boy.

As the boy jumped over his eyes focused on jumping wandered over to the girl that had a cloak on making him trip.

"OW!" yelled the boy.

IKUTO! I told you to be careful!" said The ginger haired boy.

As for Amu she tried sneaking away but didn't exactly work out for her.

" What's a pretty girl doing here in the woods?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Ummmm...I got lost while I was travelling and ended up here." said Amu while laughing nervously.

"What's your name?" asked the blue haired boy?"

"Amu. Amu Hinamori, you?"

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice too meet you is what i'd like to say."

" OHHH! You're injured lemme help you!" said Amu.

" I don't Know what's in there so I'd rather not."said Ikuto sternly.

AS he said that Amu took his sword cover and hit her hand with it earning shocks from them. As she applied the cream she said,

" I apparently don't usually carry poison with ya know."

ChanYandere: Phew! I finished a chapter!

Ikuto: Why so excited?

Amu:Ikuto don't be so rude!

Ikuto: Hai, Hai O Hime-Sama.

Amu: w-w-well R&R!


	2. The Stories

The Prince And Her Heart

 ** _Miako: HEY! HEY!_**

 ** _Ikuto: Oh, look it's her. Who are you anyways?_**

 ** _Amu: Ikuto! Be nice!_**

 ** _Ikuto: Right,_**

 ** _Miako: Anyways, Enjoy the story!_**

Recap: " I don't Know what's in there so I'd rather not."said Ikuto sternly.

AS he said that Amu took his sword cover and hit her hand with it earning shocks from them. As she applied the cream she said,

" I apparently don't usually carry poison with ya know."

Amu's POV

As I treated Ikuto's wound he introduced me to his friends.

" The one getting beaten by chess is Kukai. The one who's doing the beating is Utau." said Ikuto.

"HEY! How do you know that I'm getting beaten when your not even paying attention to the game!" Yelled Kukai.

" It's really obvious ya know" said Ikuto

" Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I finished treating your wound." I said

"Thanks, Amu!"

" Your welcome Ikuto," I said to him

" So what's a girl like you doing here in the woods especially with your talents?" Asked Ikuto

" That is none of your business. Excuse me. I need fresh air" I said

I walked right out with Ikuto beside me.

"So why did you follow me out here?" I asked

" A girl shouldn't be out here by herself so I decided to follow you." replied Ikuto

" So what's your story Amu. Nobody knows this place except for us." Asked Ikuto.

So I told him all about what happened he actually listened when we came back there was a basket tied to it was my hair tie that I left with hair.

" T-T-T-That's my hair tie that I tied to my hair." I said.

He took a peek what was in it and took it inside I had an apple in my hand so he ate a piece of it and Kukai said " Dude! That's her apple you know. Get your own!"

" Who cares!" Ikuto said after he said it he collapsed. Each of us were shocked I took the apple and smelled it " It's POISONED!"

" Can you help him?!" Asked Utau in a panic

"Not with the stuff I have.." i said

" Well that turned out Fine….I suppose" Said Shiro

" You three are coming with me…..Bring the boy." Said Shiro

Normal POV

Shiro brought the four of them to the Castle.

As Sai And Amu talked Ikuto Barged in.

"LET HER GO!" Ikuto yelled.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY! YOU'RE TALKING TO ROYALTY!" YELED SAI

"OH.. I know.. As the second heir of Clariness I demand you To hand over Amu Right NOW!" Ikuto while he showed the crest of the Clariness's crest.

Ame ran over to him with look and concerned in her eyes.

"Ikuto! Do you know Who I am? What's 3+3?!" Amu Yelled with frantic.

" I know who you are Amu. But what I said is actually true." Ikuto said

" Now, You wouldn't like to have a war with a neighboring kingdom now would you?" Asked Ikuto.

"You don't have proof That I poisoned the apples!" Yelled Sai

"I think we a lot of proof Prince Sai." Utau said with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"Amu why not give him a word." said Ikuto

Amu nods "Here Prince Sai An apple to give you back your strength after all you can't move right now can you?" Amu asked

" R-R-R-Right!" Sai said and took the apple and ran off.

After Ikuto drank the antidote amu bowed down to him and said " Thank you so much… I appreciate it Ikuto!" Amu thanked him

" No problem Ame were friends after all." Ikuto said as he smiled the cute and gentle smiled.

' His smile's cute' Amu thought

 ** _Miako: Finished A chapter!_**

 ** _Ikuto: Good Job! Make sure you keep it up though…_**

 ** _Amu: AWWW… Ikuto your being nice!_**

 ** _Ikuto: I-I-I was not!_**

 ** _Amu: You just stuttered! So cute!_**

 ** _Miako Anyways! R &R Winter Snow 14!_**


	3. Thank You So Much!

The Prince And Her Heart

Miako:Hello!

Amu: Oh!You're back, Didn't you update this story yesterday?

Miako: I did, But Today I have some spare time today so….. Yeah Ikuto Disclaimer Rights!

Ikuto: Miako doesn't own SC or us!

RECAP:

After Ikuto drank the antidote amu bowed down to him and said " Thank you so much… I appreciate it Ikuto!" Amu thanked him

" No problem Ame were friends after all." Ikuto said as he smiled the cute and gentle smiled.

' His smile's cute' Amu thought

Normal POV

"So where are you going now Amu?" asked Ikuto

" Somewhere near Clarriness. Why?" Amu replied

" We could take you there. We are heading over there today" Ikuto said

" Why not." Amu said

" Cool." Ikuto replied

After an hour travelling to Clarriness they finally made it there.

" Thanks! Will I be able to see you again?" Amu asked

" Missing me already, you haven't even left yet Amu." Ikuto purred

" N-N-N-No! I was just asking!" Amu retorted.

" To answer your question , yes you will. I have to go see ya later!" Ikuto said while he was running over to his horse. As Amu walked she went over to some houses looking for a condo to rent. As she found a condo she was summoned by Ikuto she was picked up by Kukai.

" Hey,Amu!" Kukai said

" Hey, So why did Ikuto wanted to see me?" Amu asked

" Don't know…" Kukai said

" Ohhhhh…" Amu said

Then silence came over them , As they travelled to the castle the village of Clarriness was pretty busy with the Royal Gala coming up it was pretty normal. When they arrived at the castle Amu and Kukai heard Ikuto of course running and laughing when he jumped over the wall he was surprised by Amu and Kukai but still landed gracefully. He walked over to the both of them with a smirk on his face

" Miss me already Amu?" Ikuto asked with a hint of slyness in his tone.

"N-N-N-O! You asked for me remember!" Amu yelled with a blush on her face.

" Right Right! Follow Me!" Ikuto said happily.

Amu followed Ikuto to a huge ballroom Ikuto had a cute and friendly smile on him.

" I know this is sudden but will you accompany me to the Royal Gala Amu?" Ikuto Asked

 **Miako:I know I Know it's short. I'm so sorry I'm actually really busy right now and I have guests coming over to my house Today!**

 **Ikuto: Excuses… You just don't wanna write the story Miako**

 **Amu: IKUTO! BE NICE TO MIAKO~CHAN!**

 **Ikuto: Hai, Hai O-Hime Sama**

 **Amu blushes 50 shades of red**

 **Miako: I might be able to post another chapter later on the day or tomorrow or something but for now-**

 **Utau & Kukai: R&R!**

 **Miako: HEY! That was MY line you Idiots! Anyways R &R!**

 **Miako~ Chan out! =3=**


	4. New couple?

The Prince and Her Heart

 **Miako: Let's get onto the story!**

 **Amu And Ikuto: W-WAit!**

Recap:

"Will you go to the Royal Gala with me Amu?" Ikuto asked

Normal Pov

"M-M-Me?! But why me Ikuto? Why me, there are so many girls waiting for you to ask them out! But why choose me?" Amu asked

" I chose you because your an amazing girl, you don't fawn over fangirling you are the first to not fall for my looks." Ikuto said.

Amu looked at him in disbelief and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Ikuto. First time I have heard anybody say that to me." Amu said

Ikuto smirked and tilted her chin up and kissed her short but sweet. After that Utau and Kukai Clapped and whistled.

"HOORAY FOR THE NEW COUPLE!" Kukai yelled

" WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Amu yelled

"Really now? Didn't you guys just kiss?" Utau said with a smirk

" I-Umm..-Wh-AHHHHHHH! I can't take this anymore See ya!" Amu said and then she ran for the exit where two guard dogs came to her and barked which made her scream and Ikuto laugh.

"Down boy," Ikuto said to the dogs

" well thank you for that Ikuto…. I have to go see you!" Amu said

 **Miako: Im so sorry! I know the chapter's short but I have to leave it like that! I'll make it up to you guys next time Promise!**

 **Ikuto: You sure about that? You broke your promise this chapter so Why would we believe you?**

 **Miako: Well for example I'M WRITING A NEW STORY ON WATTPAD CALLED DREAMING OF YOU FOREVER!**

 **Amu: W-w-well R &R!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY! Okay I know I haven't been updating yet but I have A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK! I you guys have any suggestion for the chapters and a really good plot twist please do say so in the reviews! I would really appreciate that very much and Check out my story on Wattpad called Dreaming Of You Forever! it isnt finished either so just wait patiently Im working on Chapter7 of it even though i only have 1 chapter published so far so yeah! PEACE OUT !

Miako


End file.
